


Against all odds

by Kurbastianlover (TheFlash)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlash/pseuds/Kurbastianlover
Summary: Barry Allen forensic scientist who was hit by lightning and became the fastest man alive. Kurt Hummel metahuman with confident attitude who hardly trust anyone. What happens if they meet? Will something more form between them?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kurt Hummel, Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, Iris - Relationship
Comments: 35
Kudos: 12





	1. The meeting

It has been two years since Barry Allen got hit by lightning and was given his speed. Two years since he became the Flash. It was hard for him to cope with the loss of his parents but he was dealing with it. Running help him keep his mind occupied and to sort his thoughts. 

It was another night in Central City when he was running through the streets as usual. He couldn't sleep he didn't have a relationship so he had no reason to stay home. Criminal activity was at it's lowest point the past couple of weeks. 

He ran to his favorite spot to the roof of Jitters and to his surprise someone was already there. 

Barry stopped dead and just stared at this tall, sexy and captivating man. Even though he had a mask on Barry was sure it was in fact a man. He was dressed in a leather gold and silver suit with a black shinny mask to top it off. 

Barry didn't got a chance to say anything when the man turned to him and loop side smile appeared on his face.

" Flash... I was wondering when we meet."

His voice was so unique even if he tried to make it deeper than it really was.

" Who are you?"

" I never would have thought that this could happen to me but the particle accelerator made it happen."

Barry noticed that he didn't answer his question and that only brought more questions like is he a meta too? What are his powers? Is he a thread or a hero?

The man laughed.

" Oh Flash you will get all the answers soon, in fact you already did get two."

Barry was schocked. There was no doubt that he was a meta with one of the most useful and powerful ability.

" You can read minds."

" Yes. I must say I was a bit surprised by you thinking I am sexy and somehow captivating. What a bold thoughts about someone who you don't even know."

"Who are you... what's your name?"

" In due time... don't worry your handsome head about it."

The meta stepped on the ledge of the roof and looked at Barry.

" Till next time... Flash."

The man jumped down and before Barry could run and catch him he saw him fly away.

Who was he? One thing was certain he didn't see the last of him...


	2. Rambling, rambling and more rambling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry tells his friends about the mysterious guy and gets distracted. Also he rambles a lot 😂

Caitlin, Barry and Cisco were hanging out at Jitters. Barry just had to tell them about the guy he met last night on the roof.

" He can read minds and fly and on top of this he is so sexy."

" Well bummer that we don't know if he's a good guy or not."

" I've been trying to find out but he wouldn't even tell me his name."

" We'll look into it right babe?"

"Sure... hey it's getting chilly in here or is it just me?"

" Just you it's fine in here are you feeling ok?"

"Yes just a little cold."

The door to the cafe opened and Barry looked at the entrance. What he saw was pure perfection. Tall guy with cheanut brown hair perfectly styled, dressed in a comfortable but still fashionable clothes.

Cisco and Caitlin noticed Barry's stare and immediately understood.

" He's cute."

"He's hot."

" You should introduce yourself and maybe get his number."

"Are you crazy Cisco? He's way out of my league I will probably embarrass myself even before I open my mouth. There is no way I'm doing it."

Five minutes later Barry approached the guy's table. He was sketching what looked like a suit or some type of clothing.

"Wow that's awesome."

The guy stopped sketching and looked up at Barry and damn him if Barry ever seen eyes like that before. They were so blue and full of life, so honest and yet mysterious.

" Excuse me?"

Only then Barry realized he was staring.

" Oh I'm sorry I... I'm Barry Allen."

" Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's eyes were scanning Barry from head to toe and he was feeling insecure and scratched his head. It was a habit of his when he was nervous. Unknown to him Kurt found it cute.

" I wanted to ask you if... maybe you would like to go on a dinner with me? Or it doesn't have to be dinner it can be a coffee or breakfast... not that I plan on to sleep with you... It's just that it would be great... the date I mean not the you sleeping with me part. That's not me saying it wouldn't be great I... should really shut up now. I'm sorry to bother you Kurt."

Barry was cursing at himself for his stupid rembling and his inappropriate words. He walked back to their table where he was met with a wide eyed Cisco and Caitlin who heard everything.

" I'm hopeless."

Minutes later however Kurt got up to go home but first he stopped by Barry's table.

"Excuse me? I believe you forgot this."

He gave him a piece of paper with his phone number on it and smiled.

" What will you do with it is up to you. Goodbye Barry."

Kurt walked away and knew that Barry was watching him. He also knew he will get a call from him. He could read minds after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What nickname should Kurt have? Is he a hero?


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry invites Kurt on a date

Barry was playing with his phone and he couldn't decide whether or not call Kurt. He wants to but he knows he will mess up not to mention that he's going to have to lie to him from the start. He can't tell him he's the Flash. 

But at the same time he can't miss on a opportunity like this. He called him and after a few rings Kurt answered. 

" Kurt Hummel speaking."

" Hi... It's Barry the guy from Jitters."

" Oh hi Barry. To be honest I wasn't sure if you would call. But... I'm glad you did."

" Really? That's great I'm glad too I.. ok forget about it it didn't make sense. I'm calling because I was wondering... would like to maybe see a movie with me or go to dinner?"

"We can do both when?"

" Oh how about tonight...we can meet up in front of Jitters or I can pick you up at eight for example?"

"Yeah that's great I'll send you an address and you can pick me up if you want."

" Ok perfect. I look forward to seeing you. Goodbye Kurt."

" Me too, bye Barry."

Barry hangs up and smiles. He has a date he almost can't believe it. Then nerves kick in and he starts to panic and change clothes countless times unable to find the perfect outfit for the date.

He showed every outfit to Joe and after the 10th Joe had enough.

"You change one more time I'm gonna shoot you."

At exactly 8 o'clock Barry ran to Kurt's apartment building and waited outside for him, holding a single blue rose.

" Hi... you look handsome."

" You look perfect...here I thought about getting a whole bouquet but then I thought that was weird..."

"It's ok I love it. Blue are my favorite."

" Good to know I got because it matches your eyes."

Kurt smiled and Barry smiled back. They walked to the restaurant and enjoyed good food and funny conversation.

Once they walked out of the restaurant they decided to go for ice cream as a dessert. They were walking through the city and talking.

" So you said you're a forensic scientist is that why you're single because I can't think of any other reason so far."

Barry chuckled and looked at the ground shyly and then back at Kurt. 

"It's a bit more complicated than that I have really... demanding work and more often than not I just have to suddenly leave and it usually happens when I'm with someone on a date or something so..."

" So that's your job and people should respect it. You aren't doing on purpose so they should accept it. Because if they don't then they don't truly accept you."

Did he really just said that? Can he be any more perfect?

Kurt smiled and avoided Barry's eyes. He felt a bit guilty about reading Barry's mind but he couldn't always help it. Sometimes it just happened without Kurt's intension.

They arrived at Kurt's apartment door and stopped. 

" So this is it... I had a great time tonight thank you Kurt."

" You're welcome I had a great time too."

" Good. Goodnight."

Before Barry could turn away Kurt leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

That cought Barry by surprise.

"What was that for?"

" I wanted if I want a second date."

"And?"

" Let me try one more time."

Kurt kissed him again and this time it lasted longer with more depth and sureness.

"Definitely... I'll see you soon. Goodnight."

Kurt closed the door behind him and Barry ran. He didn't know where but it didn't matter, he ran because he was happy over the moon. At one point he saw the masked guy fly above him in the direction of Star labs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could Kurt want in Star labs? Will Barry follow him and what villain makes an appearance?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt goes to Star Labs, Barry followes and is in for a surprise and not only one

Kurt was heading to Star labs and noticed the Flash was fallowing him. This should be fun he thought and focused on Flashes thoughts. 

'why is he going to Star labs'

' is he a bad guy?'

'he is hot'

' I shouldn't think like this I just had a date'

Kurt stopped listening after that. What are the odds the Flash had a date as well as Kurt.

Kurt landed in front of the door of Star Labs and went in with Flash right behind him.

In the Cortex Cisco was behind computers as always he noticed the Flying Angel as he called him first and then Barry running in.

" Hey you had a race or something? Because if so Angel here kicked your ass."

" What? You know him?"

" I don't know who he is but I know him he's there for his suit."

" Hopefully it won't be as plain as this."

" Oh don't worry it's not."

" What is happening here? You made him a suit? We don't even know if he's good."

" If I wasn't you'd be dead by now. You aren't afraid that you will be in my shadow are you?"

As he slowly almost suducively moved towards the Flash he could see his eyes. So green he has seen these green eyes before and not once. But he didn't think it was either of the two.

If he read Flashes thoughts he would find the same doubts as he had. 

Barry has seen those blue eyes before he's sure of it. 

" Ehm ehm... your suit is ready."

"Thank you Cisco."

Kurt went to change into the new suit it was blue and silver. Kurt's mask was dark glittering blue. 

When he came back Cisco and Barry just stared in awe. 

" What do you think?"

" Perfect."

" Absolutely perfect. It matches your eyes."

Kurt did a double take at those words.

" Say it again."

"It matches your eyes?"

Barry. It was Barry. But how? Kurt didn't have time to find out because the alarm went off.

"Someone is at the speed lab. Oh my god... Flash look.."

Barry went to look at the cameras with Kurt right behind him and when he saw who it was his blood ran cold...


	6. Chapter 6

" Thawne."

To their surprise this came out of the new hero's mouth not from Cisco's or Barry's. 

"You know him?"

" Of course I do. He...is everything opposite of a hero."

There was hate and sadness in his voice that both Cisco and Barry picked up on. Clearly he did something horrible to him as well.

" How about we confront him, our first team up?"

" What did he do to you?"

" He did a lot of things to all of us."

" I'm in."

Barry ran all three of them to the speed lab to face Reverse Flash who was smiling evily. 

" Wow three of you. With a new help. Hi Angel how's your mother?"

"Shut up!"

Kurt's eyes changed to purple and Thawne went flying against the wall. 

" I see you improved and developed some new powers. Pity you couldn't do anything to save them."

"Shut up!"

Again Kurt sent him flying across the room. Before he could get up Barry ran to him, pinned him to the wall and held him under his neck.

"Why are you here?!"

" To give you a message from someone..."

"What message and from who?"

" Don't look outward look inside. Otherwise you are doomed."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know.. wait I do but I'll let you find out on your own. I've helped you lots in the past year with your powers and self-confidence."

Thawne looked at Kurt and grinned. He knew Kurt knew who was the Flash. He knew the future for those two and couldn't wait to watch it ufold from a safe distance. But for some reason he couldn't help himself, something in him wanted to help Kurt.

" First drawer of my desk. That is where the answer you seek is. Till next time team Flash."

And just like that Thawne was gone. The three looked at each other without a word. Barry was preoccupied by the crypted message and Kurt by the posibility he could finally have an answer if Thawne was telling the truth of course. 

They didn't even noticed Caitlin who walked in seconds ago. 

"Guys what's wrong?"

Kurt flew away. He needed to think and that was possible only in one spot.

Barry briefly thought about following but decided against it. He himself was pretty shaken up he just ran home and before he fell asleep he texted Kurt.

'Hope to see you again soon. Have a good night. Barry ❤️'

Kurt was sitting on the edge of the Jitters rooftop when he got the text. He smiled reading it. He truly liked Barry and discovering his secret made him like Barry even more. 

There was just one small catch...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could the catch be? What does that message mean and what Thawne did to Kurt?


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt invited Barry for coffee. He wanted to get to know him better. They met at Jitters and talked for hours. They really clicked. Kurt had the urge to be honest with him so he decided to reveal a bit more of his past.

" You know it's kind of weird that I met you because I know someone who looks exactly like you. Only his personality is complete opposite of you. He was mean and selfish but you...you are probably the selfless person I know."

Barry was surprised by what he was hearing but then again since he became the Flash he has seen the impossible become possible every day.

" Thank you that you think that about me and I'm sorry that someone was so rude to you."

"How did you..."

"I've been bullied too when I was at school. Takes one to know one."

" I didn't know that. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay. Since you said something to me about you I want to tell you something as well. When I was eleven my mom was murdered and my dad went to prison for it even though he didn't do it and was released about a month ago when the real murderer finally confessed."

Kurt was listening and the more he heard the more he felt sorry for Barry. He knew what it was like to loose not only one parent but both of them. Reverse Flash took both of his parents away from him and he didn't know that it was the same person who killed Barry's mother. 

He was about to find out though and it wasn't the only thing he will find out. Thawne is more connected to him that he would ever thought.

That is however for some other time. Now he is houndred percent focused on Barry. As they were walking to Kurt's place Kurt tried his luck.

" So would you be interested in having another date soon?"

Barry looked at him and smiled.

" I definitely would."

"Great... and would you maybe wanna....be my boyfriend?"

"Yes of course."

Barry took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him. Giving everything he felt into the kiss. Seems like he finally got to be truly happy...


	8. Thawne's message

Kurt was flying through the city and helping people in need at least those who weren't already saved by Barry. Speaking of which he had yet to tell him that he knows about his Flash business and about his own abilities. He knows he can't drag it for too long though. 

He decided to stop by Harrison's no Thawne's house to see what he left for him in the desk like he said.

He flew straight to his office and opened the desk. He found a flash drive in it he plugged it into the computer and opened the folder.

Video poped up and Kurt watched and listened carefully. Thawne was talking.

" Kurt... I'm making this video in case my plan doesn't work out so if you're watching this I failed. I failed in killing Barry Allen I failed myself, but most importantly I failed you. You trusted me and I took advantage of it to achieve my own, selfish goal.

I'm truly sorry for what I did to you, for killing your parents but I didn't do it you wouldn't become a metahuman. It might be hard for you to believe but I honestly, truly, care about you.

After this video ends there will be a written massage and you can do whatever you want with it. Goodbye Kurt."

The screen turned black and then some text showed up. 

'You can finish what I started. Here's everything you need to know to be successful.'

He read all of the text and when the video ended he just stared into space for a while, trying to process everything he heard and read just now. 

He made a sudden decision and sent off a text and then flew out of the house heading to the roof of Jitters. He didn't even have to check the answer to his text he just knew it'll be positive and he was right.

'Hey meet me on the roof of Jitters ASAP.'

' I'll be there in a flash.' 

" What is so urgent Angel?"

"I have to tell you something... Barry Allen." ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How will Barry react to flying Angel knowing his identity? What will Kurt do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's truth time with a twist

" I have to tell you something. Barry Allen..."

Barry was shocked. How does he know his real name? Why did he call him here in the first place? 

" How do you know my name?"

Kurt smiled.

" I know a lot of names... Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells."

Kurt enjoyed toying with Barry like this. He could see the confusion and worry in his eyes and decided to spare him from more doubt. 

" However...you know my name too. You just don't realize it."

"What? Who are you?"

" Thawne left me a message where he apologized for killing my parents but he also gave me a list of the most efficient ways to kill you."

Barry immediately perked up after hearing this. Could he be wrong and the flying Angel isn't really a hero? No...he doesn't seem to be violent in any way. 

" But I can't do it. I could never kill you Barry."

"Why?"

He was legitimately curious. Why did he care about him so much that he wouldn't even consider getting rid of him?

" Because... I'll rather show you."

Kurt reached for his mask and was about to take it off when Barry stopped him.

" Wait! You don't have to... I don't want you to reveal yourself just because. If you need time or don't trust me then don't do it."

This gesture made Kurt's heart melt and it made him love Barry even more. Wait love? Does he really love Barry? He didn't think about this posibility. 

He grabbed his mask and took it off. 

"Kurt?! But how?"

" The same way as you. Thawne and his particle accelerator. I actually realised who you were back in Star labs when you made that comment about my eyes. That combined with your green eyes."

" What's the story with you and Thawne?"

" He knew my parents especially my mom. It was years after he killed them that I discovered the whole truth.... you won't like this I can tell you that."

"What?"

" Eoboard Thawne when in Harrison Wellses body he...he is my biological father."...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of that cliffhanger there? We'll get more of the backstory in later chapters. Will they have peace for a while or someone ruins it?


	10. Chapter 10

Barry was just staring wide eyed at Kurt. Did he hear right? Thawne is Kurt's father? 

"What the hell?"

" I know it's a lot to take in...it wasn't easy for me either."

"My worst enemy is your father? Now I officially for real believe everything is possible."

" You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? It's not your fault who you have as a father. Besides from what I've seen so far you're nothing like him."

Kurt was so happy that Barry wasn't mad, he crossed the distance between them and kissed him with so much emotion that it was almost too much for Barry.

He kissed back nevertheless and when they pulled apart he just stared in those ocean like eyes. He knew the feeling that was filing his body from head to toe right now. He knew it oh too well. But was he ready to say it? Was Kurt ready to hear it? Isn't it too soon? 

" Kurt I..."

" A breach opened at the end of Central City."

Cisco's voice rang through both of the boys coms. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Race you there?"

"You're on."

They both took off to the spot Cisco said. 

They arrived and so a pulsing portal. 

"What should we do?"

" Is there a way to close it?"

"I'm not sure... Cisco how do we close it?"

There was silence.

"Cisco can you hear me?" 

Still nothing. All of a sudden there was a powerful energy that started to suck Kurt in the portal. Barry caught his hands just in time before it consumed him.

"Hold on Kurt!"

"I can't it's too strong! Let go Barry or it'll suck you in too."

" No if it's going to suck someone in might as well be both of us."

That's exactly what happened. Both of them disappeared in that portal which closed the second they were both in.

Kurt fell out of the portal and looked around. He was alone but he would recognize this place anytime, anywhere. His childhood home.

"Honey I didn't know you'd come."

"Mom?"

Barry was alone as well and he appeared at his apartment but something was off. This wasn't his home, it looked like it but it wasn't. He couldn't figure out what it was but it unnerved him. 

"Kurt..."

He tried to run but he took two steps and nothing happened.

"What the hell?"

He didn't have his speed...


	11. Chapter 11

Barry tried a few times more but his speed was truly gone. 

"Are you ok slugger?"

Barry turned around to face his dad. 

"Dad?"

"Yes .."

At this point he knew that he was in some different earth or universe. 

"I gotta go."

Barry ran out of the apartment in normal speed. He needed to find Kurt as fast as possible. Then it dawned on him...is Kurt even here? 

He got out his phone and called Kurt's number, nobody answered.

Barry tried Kurt's apartment but he wasn't there either. Then he remembered what Kurt said about his mom and knew that he had to get there. 

Meanwhile Kurt was trying to figure out how it was possible that his mom is alive. Logically he knew this was another universe or something but he was happy to see her again. 

After a few hours there's an urgent knock on the door. Kurt went to open it only for his mom to step in front of him. 

"Don't open it honey."

"Why not?"

" Don't leave me honey. He wants to take you away."

"Kurt are you there?"

"Barry?"

"Yes it's me...open the door please."

Kurt made a step closer but his mom put her hand on his chest stopping him.

"Don't."

"I'm sorry mom..."

Kurt pushed past her and opened the door, revealing Barry standing there a smile appearing on his face. Kurt went to Barry when suddenly his mom grabbed his hand and a white light slowly started to consume Kurt, pulling him back to the house. 

Barry even without his speed was quick to react and grabbed Kurt's other hand pulling him to the opposite side and to him. Barry saw the yellow lightning consuming the other side of Kurt's body. It was as if he was being torn apart. He was being pulled into two different directions. 

"Hold on Kurt!"

"Don't let go honey please... don't leave me."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt closed his eyes and let go, let himself be pulled into one direction. Let himself be pulled towards...


End file.
